Muppets: Chosen One reboot
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Kermit The Frog is the chosen one of keeping Sesame Street, and a village safe from Hunters, Goblins and Monsters to destroy the villages and Sesame Street. Kermit will meet new friends on the way!


_Dream:_

 _There was a white flash a voice screaming in pain voices calling._

 _"KEEEERMMMMIIIITTT!"_

 _Together again yes we are together again, again-._

 _"I want to keep everybody safe from harm but I can't because all of you!"_

 _Kermit stood there glaring as his hands were glowing green behind him were Fozzie, Gonzo, a pig? two teenager boys and teenager girls?_

 _"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE AND I PROMIES TO KEEP MY FRIENDS SAFE!"_

 _End Dream_

Kermit gasped as he bolted up from his bed of his room in the Happiness Hotel he looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 4:30 in the morning he calmed down and lay back down and soon fell asleep.

Later in the morning Kermit was at Pete's Restaurant as he was washing the dishes in the kitchen thinking about the dream that he had he never noticed as he kept on washing the same dish Jenny looked up and noticed that her friend was just washing the plate.

"Hey Kermit are you okay?" Jenny asked. "Hmm, yeah I'm fine I guess." Kermit said. "Are you sure because you keep doing the same plate for an hour." Kermit then finally noticed and stopped he sighed then put the dish in the sink. "Well I guess I had a strange dream last night." Kermit said.

'Strange dream?" Jenny frowned. "Yeah it was too fast all I heard was yelling , my hands were glowing green and I was yelling and then poof I was back in my room." Kermit said.

"Uh Kermit I think it's time for me and Dad to tell you something." Jenny said.

You see when Kermit was just a baby he was by Jenny and Pete's doorstep being banded by his parents who didn't wanted him they left a note with him even know Kermit knew that he was adopted by Jenny and Pete they were still family Jenny was like a older sister to him while Pete was like a father to him they gradated in the same high school together and now they are on their way to college.

He always wanted to have adventure to make people happy that is his dream to make people happy. A few minutes later Kermit, Jenny, and Pete were by a table.

"Listen Kermit I know that you know that your adopted and we're not your real family but your parents must be out there somewhere to keep this city safe from uh."

"Harm from what?"

"From them!" Rizzo the Rat one of the waiters and Kermit's only friend. "Who's them?" Kermit asked. "G-O-B-L-I-N-S." Rizzo whispered loud enough to had Pete's costumers to hear they all scream and ran out to go home.

"Wait there is no G-O-B-L-I-N-S!" Pete yelled but it was too late the people were gone Pete groaned and went back inside then glared at Rizzo. "Oops." Rizzo chuckled nervously. Pete sat down next to Jenny still glaring at Rizzo who was by Kermit's side.

"What's so wrong about Goblins-."

"Don't say that word!" Jenny quickly covered her brother's mouth who got startled. "If you say that word then you or your family will be taken away." Kermit gulped.

"Look Kermit we want to tell you that you are the chosen one to destroy the you know what." Pete said making Kermit and Rizzo gasped at them. "SAY WHAT YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING BECUASE THIS IS NOT-"

"It's no joke son!' Pete said shutting Kermit up "This is real remember the stories I told you and the rat when you were kids?"

Kermit and Rizzo nodded "Those are true the stories the flying ship, the magic, and everything else they are true and your father was part of it also." Pete said Kermit clenched his fists under the table but Rizzo noticed and felt bad for his friend. "So where are they?" Kermit asked.

"The last time I saw your mother when you first came here she was chased by the you know what."

"G-O-B-L-I-N-S?" Pete nodded. "Jenny go get it." Jenny nodded and quickly to get something making Rizzo and Kermit confused. As Jenny came back she gave Kermit a note.

As soon as Kermit open the note a crystal fell startling Rizzo as he know what that was as Kermit picked it up there were flashes.

FLASHES

 _There were people screaming children trying to fine their parents, parents trying to fine their children young teens were helping elderlies to run away people leaving their homes._

 **FLASH**

 _It looked like that Kermit was flying so he looked up to see a older female frog looking sad about her home being destroyed as she flew away Kermit looked back to see that their home was like a island that used to be villages, beach, and homes._

 **FLASH**

 _Younger Kermit was crying as his mother put him down in a hole to hide him from being harm as the female frog tucked him in a blanket Kermit could see that his younger self wanted to be picked up as his mother gasped and ran off but something bad happen Kermit knew that his mother didn't make it Kermit slowly walked toward his younger self to see him as a baby frog slowly going to sleep as there was a door opening making Kermit gasped and hide in a bush._

 _It was a younger Pete and behind Pete was a little Jenny looking at the hole that Kermit's younger self was in she gasped and tugged Pete's leg pant. "Daddy look!" Jenny yelled Pete shushed her as he looked to see a baby frog in a blanket sleeping with a note next to him along with the crystal glowing._

 _"Oh no." Pete said as he carefully picked up the little frog. "Jenny get those would you?" He asked his daughter nodded and did what she was told Pete and Jenny walked back inside of the apartment with Little Kermit with them._

 **FLASH**

 _"OW!"_ _Little Kermit yelled as he sniffed as tears were rolling down his face. A 12 year old Jenny rushed inside to see Kermit on the floor crying softly. "What's the matter Kermit?" Jenny asked._

 _"I fell down and I got hurt." Kermit sniffed as Jenny picked him up and sat down on a tire swing as snow was softly falling down from the night sky. "Let me see."_

 _As Kermit showed her his injure he and Jenny gasped as they both saw that it was healing by itself._

 _"Well that takes care of that." Kermit said as he lean in Jenny's stomach Jenny could tell how tiny this frog was. Then she began to sing a Christmas song._

 _Keep Christmas with you all through the year_

 _when is Christmas is over save some christmas cheer Christmas moments,_

 _these precious moments hold them very dear and keep Christmas_

 _with you all through the year_

 _Christmas means the spirit of giving_

 _peace and joy to you_

 _the goodness of loving the gladness of living_

 _these are Christmas too_

 _so keep Christmas with you all through the year_

 _when Christmas is over save some Christmas cheer_

 _these precious moments hold them very dear and keep Christmas_

 _with you all through the yeeeeeeaaar!_

 _END FLASHES_

As soon the flashbacks ended Kermit started reading the note.

 _ **Dear Kermit I bet you'll be all grown up by the time you read this letter well not all grown up you must be nineteen by then anyways son I wrote you this letter because you are the chosen one to keep the world safe from you know what if I even wrote their names they'll know I will be talking to them the King Goblin is very evil son he doesn't even care if he hurts people with this crystal you can help them to keep them safe from the King Goblin and from harm so I want you to go to a village called JungleMarkler it's not far from New York when you are there you'll meet my dear friend Dr. Honeydue and his friend Beaker but I really want you to meet my Sensei Losh he was the one who taught me everything now he might be old but he still have the skills son.**_

 _ **You'll may meet his children but I MET them when they were only kids they must be all grown up and have kids on their own the kids helped me a lot they taught me how to believe in magic once again that when the real battle begin but I don't want to tell you that story right now I'll tell you when we see each other again so yeah Sensei Lush will help you control your magic son.**_

 _ **With this crystal keep this safe from the King Goblin or else he'll ruled the world well I have to go now son good luck I am proud of you keep everybody safe even that rat friend of yours.**_

 _ **Sign James T. Frog**_

"How did he know about Rizzo?!" Kermit asked in shock Rizzo was just standing there with his jaw open. "Your dad knows about me awesome!" Rizzo laughed as he talked to Jenny about Kermit's father being a hero while Kermit just stood there holding the crystal looking at it as it glowed he heard mock laughing in his head making him flinched but nobody noticed because of Rizzo excitedly voice.


End file.
